Danganronpa: Mansion 1410's Despair Classroom (SYOC)
by RuneSenseii
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy had reopened its doors after an event caused them to shut down for a few years. Naoki Kanai is accepted into the newest batch of students to attend but before he knew it, he was at the foot of a huge mansion with nothing but himself, fifteen other students, and a mysterious black and white bear. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

 **Ok so I know I've been gone for an inexcusable amount of time but I think my reason is good enough. Now you may be wondering,"Where Is Time for despair?". Sadly, I'm going to cancel that story for two reasons. The first and most impacting in my life is that I recently lost my father to cancer. He passed away while I was writing Time for despair and whenever I tried to get back into writing it, I just stopped and ended up just staring into nothing. Basically, writing that story brings back bad memories. The second reason is that I went into writing that story completely unprepared. I was new to writing so I wasn't sure about certain things. I've since talked to my brother who is a pretty good writer and he has given me some pointers as to not get stuck while writing and such. He has even agreed to help me write the story! It's been a good amount of time since my father's passing and I want to pick up the pen (Or keyboard I guess?) again and get back into it. This is my second attempt at an SYOC story and I hope it turns out way better than the first one! I'm really excited for this and I hope you are too! Here we go, it's story time**!

* * *

…

"Hmm…"

…

"Looks like some of the newest batch of students managed to escape." said a boy at a round table. "If we were to restart and retry the project, we would need a new batch of students and someone else too watch over them." The boy looks at a blank monitor at the center of the table. "What do you think ?" Just then, the computer screen turned to the boy and blinked on, revealing that face of supermodel Junko Enoshima.

"Of course we should restart the project. This is one of the most important things of your generation. I feel like we can succeed this time. Does anyone want to volunteer to watch over The newest batch of students?" A person on the opposite side of the table quickly shot their hand up. The screen turned towards the silhouette.

"Oh you? I'm quite surprised you volunteered! But I'm glad nonetheless. Make sure to follow the rules and to treat the bears with respect." The person got up from their chair and turned around, heading out the door.

"I will "

...

I held up my invitation letter so I could read its contents over again.

 _Dear Mr. Naoki Kanai,_

 _We at Hopes Peak Academy welcome you to attend our prestigious school this coming fall. The school board has searched all over Japan and have determined that you are an outstanding student with a bit of special talent. We would like to recognize your talent by awarding you with the title SHSL Pacifist and an invitation to our campus. We hope to see you at your freshmen orientation this fall. We hope you can inspire other students and always strive for the best._

 _-Headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy._

* * *

Naoki Kanai

SHSL Pacifist

Height- 5'7"

Weight- 140 lbs

* * *

I can't believe it. I'm going to go to Hopes Peak Academy. The most prestigious and fancy school in all of Japan. Graduation from here basically guarantees success in life. Every student dreams of attending. My so called talent might sound a bit lame to people but I don't mind if it somehow got me here. I'm called a pacifist because in all my life, I have never harmed a soul. It's not that I don't want to or wouldn't, I just never had a reason to. I'm not going to risk my body for stupid reasons. I get up from my bed and go to check myself in the mirror one more time. I need to make sure that I look good enough to maintain the schools reputation.

Hopes Peak Academy had shut its doors for a while for reasons that were never released to the public, but has reopened recently and has the same exact attitude, almost like nothing had happened. More than five student bodies have graduated since the reopening and they seemed to be happy and successful. Now it looks like it would be my turn.

I go to my mirror to see if anything was wrong with my clothing. I had on simple, yet professional clothes. I had on a black long sleeved dress shirt and a red tie with a black heart on it. I also wore black jeans and white sneakers. My hair was black and unkempt and my eyes were a dark shade of red. I examined myself for a few more minutes then I got up to say bye to everyone.

My family consists of my mother and my two sisters. I'm the middle child so I don't really stand out all that much. I'm sure now that I'm heading out to Hope's Peak Academy, I'll get the recognition I deserve. My older sister doesn't live at home anymore and my younger sister has been sick in bed for the last year. I feel bad for leaving her with my mom but when I told her where I was going, she gave me the biggest and softest smile I had ever seen.

I say goodbye to everyone and head out to the station. The ride was ok but I've never been one to ride in any sort of vehicle. I get motion sickness easily so I tend to walk to most places but I didn't want to be tired or sweaty for today so I took the risk.

I got off on my stop and walked up to the steps of the school. My heart was beating in and out of my chest. Was I this nervous to attend? I'm sure there are people more scared than I to come here. With a deep breath, I took my first steps inside the school. It was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Everything inside the place just screamed happiness and hope. I really felt like I could get used to this feeling. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to drift away as I walked towards the door leading to the main hall. I put my hand on the handle of the door….

…and then I stopped.

I took a step back and dropped my bags on the pearly tile floor. I grabbed my now throbbing head as I fought for balance. What was happening? This isn't a headache, I said to myself scrambling around to find anything to lean up against. The entire room felt like it was spinning around and I couldn't keep up with it. I tried to walk out of the school to feel the air but I succumbed to the dizziness and dropped.

….

When I came to, I was at the foot of a big building. It was nighttime and there seemed to be dead trees all around my area. I got up still grabbing my head as I looked around to see where I was. Nothing here seemed to be familiar from what I could see. I looked at the sign of the building. It's bright orange neon lights were flickering on and off.

 _Mansion No. 1410._ It's a mansion? Why am I here? I collapsed in the entrance hall of the school. There was countless questions going through my mind as I tried to comprehend my situation. I walked up to the strange door of the mansion and used the knockers on the tall twin doors. Nobody seemed to be answering so I tried again. After the second try, I decided to walk around to the back to see if I could find a road. Near the mansion I saw a smaller building with a blue roof. Probably a tool shed or something. I walk up to it to examine it but like the mansion itself, nobody seemed to be there. There was one window on the side but it had been covered with something on the inside.

I walk around back and notice the back door of the mansion. At this point I don't know why I tried but I decided to knock again just to see If anyone would answer this time. Again, nobody answered so I figured I'd just try and find a way home. As I walked away from the mansion I spot a huge tree with sakura petals all over. That's strange; all of the other trees were dead but this one seems to be alive and beautiful. As I walk to get closer I look behind the tree and see a group of people sitting at a large picnic table under the tree. I don't recognize them at a glance but they look about my age. Are these my fellow students? I walk up to them to see if I could get some answers. Whatever is going on, they looked just about as confused as I was…

* * *

 **And that's the prologue! What do you think of Naoki? It's been a while so forgive me if my writing is a little rusty but I should get over that in due time. Now for the fun part. The SYOC form! I'll be accepting the same amount of characters as my old story (seven boys and eight girls.). Here is the form. It should be on my profile as well in case you wanted to copy and paste. Before you do though, here are a few rules to keep in mind when submitting. It might sound like I'm a bit stricter with the rules but trust me, it's only for the sake of the quality of the story. I'm still a nice person. That said, here are the rules:**

 **1\. Submissions will be accepted only through PM. This is just so you don't spoil your entire character through the reviews. I also do not run on the system of first comes first serve. I would rather wait for a bunch of interesting characters than accept the first thing to pop out of your head.**

 **2\. As of now, only one character per person. Changes will be made here if I don't receive enough submissions.**

 **3\. Characters must follow the form. It's ok to add more info to the form, but I do want all of the information in a nice, clean order.**

 **4\. Don't send in characters you have sent in from other stories. Sorry but I really want original characters whose secrets and back story have not already been revealed.**

 **5\. No SHSL: ?/Detective. These two have been done to death and the "secret" never really gets you after thirty times. I will however, accept one SHSL Luck.**

 **6\. If I accept your character, I get to decide what becomes of them. I know everyone wants their character to live but that's not the nature of the series. I also already have a mastermind in hand so no need for you to suggest your character as the mastermind.**

 **7\. Please try and fit your character into the Danganronpa universe. This means that I will accept maybe ONE foreign student but I'd prefer if they were Japanese. Also, ask yourself; would my character fit into Danganronpa? If not, there is a bigger chance I will reject it.**

 **Phew! Now that we got those out of the way we can start with the part you all came for. Here is the form! (Again, check my profile for the copy and paste stuff.)**

 **Name: (First, then last.) (Also include any nicknames they use.)**

 **Gender:**

 **SHSL:**

 ***Everyone will be sixteen year's old so do not worry about the age***

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Physical appearance: (Hair and eye color. Also body build and any scars or markings.)**

 **Clothing: (For the most part, they will be wearing the same thing for the entire story so think hard about it.)**

 **Personality: (How they act on a daily basis. Are they cheerful and happy or shy and reserved? Maybe even mean and sour.)**

 **Social Interaction: (How do they socialize with others? Do they tend to be the center of attention or do they stay quiet and listen to the group?)**

 **Backstory: (How did they acquire their talent and what kind of life were they raised in. Please keep in mind that not everyone's past was horrible and tragic. Some people might have one as simple as "They grew up in a quiet family and practiced their talent until they were good at it.")**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Quotes: ( Give me an idea on how they talk. Give me 1. A typical greeting, 2. A typical farewell, and 3. A typical introduction.)**

 **Hobbies and Interests: ( What are some of the things they do during their free time? What are some things they are interested in other than their talent?)**

 **Greatest Fear: (Doesn't have to be big and tragic. Can be as simple as bugs or the dark.)**

 **Biggest secret: (Again, don't be pressured to make it complex and dark.)**

 **Possible motive to kill: (What might drive them to kill?)**

 **Role during trial and investigation: (Would they investigate and be active during debates or would they avoid the body and follow the crowd?)**

 **Possible Execution: (This one is optional but it would be fun to see what you guys come up with.)**

 **Any other info** :

* * *

 **UPDATE: Character submissions are now closed! Thank you to everyone who sent a character in! Look forward to their introductions!**

 **Well, I hope to get some interesting characters. I wish you all the best of luck! Have a great day everyone! I'm ou** t!


	2. Strangers 1

**AN: Thank you to everyone that submitted a character! All of my spots were filled way quicker than I thought they were going to and that's great! I think the cast is great and I hope all of you look forward to meeting them. Like last time, I will be introducing around three characters per chapter so maybe around five introduction chapters. (I know, it's a lot but you can better understand characters if they're introduced in small groups instead of all at once.). Maybe I'll try four per chapter if I feel it's too short or not enough info. I don't have any particular order for the intros so I'll probably just pick the order at random so yeah. These notes are getting long but I have a cool announcement at the end of the chapter. Nothing massive or that important but I think it's pretty cool. Anyway, story time!**

* * *

I walked towards the group of students talking under the huge sakura tree. The table under the tree was made of stone, with rough, stone benches. Nobody seemed to notice my entrance. I figured I would introduce myself If these were really my classmates. As I started to approach someone, I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl looking at me. She had a dark brown ponytail and light green eyes. She is adorned in a light green jacket with a yellow smiley face just below the shoulder. Under the jacket seemed to be a T-shirt that had a picture of a surfer. She also had on light green athletic shorts and flip-flops. She didn't seem to be threatening at first sight so I figured this would be a good place to start my introductions.

"Yes" I ask as she grows a grin on her face.

"I saw you coming from over there and thought I would say hi. Are you from Hope's Peak?" It seemed that my assumptions were correct. These fifteen other people are my classmates.

"Yeah I am. Do you know what's going on? Why are we at a mansion? What happened to the school?" It's probably rude to ask questions that she probably doesn't have answers to but I thought maybe they would know and I just spaced out when we were moved here.

" We don't know. It seemed all of us just woke up here. What's your name?" I guess It would be proper to introduce myself first.

"Oh yeah, my name is Naoki Kanai. I'm the SHSL Pacifist. What's yours?" The girl looked back before answering my question. "My name is Chouko Hikari. I'm the SHSL Surfer." She extends her hand in greeting.

* * *

Chouko Hikari

SHSL Surfer

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 120 lbs

* * *

I take her hand to shake but quickly pull it back after feeling a shock on my palms.

"Ah! What was that?!" I look at my palms to see If there was any burn marks or major injuries. Chouko stood there with a huge grin on her face. It was obvious she was holding back laughter.

"Relax, it's only a joy buzzer. Quite the classic if I do say so myself. I'm surprised you fell for it!" I was completely caught off guard by this. Here I am concerning myself with our location and this girl is pulling harmless pranks.

"I just wasn't expecting it is all. Why do you have one of those?" She gets the rest of her giggles out before pocketing the silver joy buzzer.

"To prank people with it. Don't you think pranks like these are funny?"

"Can't say I share the same sense of humor. Don't you think people might find it weird for you to playing pranks at a time like this?"

"Haha! Times like these are the perfect time to pull pranks. People never expect them when their minds are occupied with other things." At least she is keeping in high spirits. Maybe I should loosen up a bit as well. This whole ordeal is probably nothing to worry about. I smile at Chouko and breath a sigh of relief.

"Haha, I guess so. So is a joy buzzer all you have? Judging by Chouko's huge smile, this wasn't a safe question to ask.

"I think we both know it wouldn't be wise for me to tell you what I'm capable of. You wouldn't fall for them if I told you. Just always make sure to keep your eyes open. Have you met any of the other students? They're a strange bunch but they are our classmates." She's right. It would be polite and proper for me to introduce myself to everyone. Maybe someone here might even know what's going on.

"I guess I'll go do that. I'll see you later." She smiles at me and extends her hand in goodbye. I know what this is. I saw her pocket her joy buzzer in her other pocket so this handshake is just for her to see if she has me paranoid. I know I'm safe. I grab her hand with the confidence knowing I'd be safe.

"Ahh!? What was that!" Chouko starts to laugh and shows me her hand which had on another joy buzzer. She then proceeds to pull out the first one from her other pocket and flaunts them both at me.

"You thought you were safe didn't you? I told you, keep your eyes open. Glad to meet you Naoki, take care!" With that, she walks away twirling her buzzers around her fingers. She's definitely something but I know she means no harm. It would probably still be best to keep my eye on her for my own safety. I guess I have to go meet someone else now. I notice another girl sitting at the huge table with white head phones on. She has short white hair that stops at her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into black roll up shorts and dark blue knee high socks with black shoes. She also had black skinny suspenders. Over her shirt She had on an open dark blue pea coat and a dark blue fingerless glove on her left hand. I walk up to her and plop myself down on the opposite side of her. I wonder what she's listening to. She seemed to be completely oblivious of my presence. I gently tap her shoulder to which she lifts her head and removes her headphones.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Her voice is so soft, It's a bit hard to hear her.

"Oh no it's alright. I'm just going around meeting everyone. I'm Naoki Kanai, the SHSL Pacifist. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Naoki...My name is Nene Nagami. I'm the SHSL Composer." She smiles softly at me.

* * *

Nene Nagami

SHSL Composer

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 105 lbs

* * *

"Nene Nagami? Why does that sound so familiar? Have I seen you somewhere? Have we met before?"

"Maybe you heard of my public name, Hamoni?"

"You're Hamoni?! The composer that many critics say could match the works of even the most famous of composers?!" She gives a soft chuckle and hands me her headphones. "Here, listen to this. It's a classical piece I've been working on for a while." I take the headphones and put them on. She plays her piece and I immediately get goosebumps all over my body. The piece is beautiful in every way. It was soothing to listen to and put me in a state of tranquility. I take off the headphones and hand them back before completely zoning out.

"Wow, it's amazing. How do you manage to write that by yourself?"

"It isn't easy that's for sure but I love listening to all music, regardless of the genre. Classical just happens to be my favorite." She puts her headphones around her neck and looks around our location.

"Do you know why were here? I looked around a bit and found everyone but before I did I tried to find a road but the entire perimeter is enclosed by a huge wall." What Is she talking about?

"A wall? Why would that be here? Is it some sort of fence?"

"I thought that might be it so I looked around the edge of the wall but I couldn't find an exit. It seems as of now, there is no way to leave the area." My heart started to beat faster now. Why was there a huge wall trapping us here? Was someone doing this on purpose and if so, what for? This all must be a misunderstanding or a joke. I'm sure it's just a test from the school or something. I look at Nene who seemed to have a blank expression on her face. Was she tired? Maybe I should leave her be for now. I don't want to leave on a bad note though.

"Maybe it's just a stunt that the school pulls for its new students."

"...Probably." She yawns at starts falling asleep. Maybe it's time to go meet someone else. I don't want to keep her awake. It's probably for the best she gets some sleep right now. As I was going to say goodbye I notice that she had already fallen asleep. I get up from the table quietly and start walking away. I'll have to talk to Nene later. She seems like a nice, gentle person. She also seems like someone who I can talk to about the weirdness of our predicament. I walk around the group to find someone else to introduce myself to. I stumble across a small boy standing by the sakura tree. He looks like a child. Is he a student here? I walk up to him and introduce myself to find out.

"Hey there, my name is Naoki Kanai. I'm the SHSL Pacifist. I assume you're also from Hope's Peak. What's your talent?"

Why am I treating him like a kid? I don't want to offend someone so early. Looking at him though, I can't resist. He has medium length wavy blonde hair and wide green eyes. He has a lot of child-like features. He is wearing a sky blue hooded blazer with a gray shirt underneath. His blazer has crosses on each sleeve and his sleeves were folded at the ends. He was also wearing a gray scarf that has a crossed blue pin attached to it. He had on dark blue jeans and blue shoes on as well. He had his hood up and his scarf is covering his mouth, almost like he was trying to hide from my introduction. He buries his face deeper into his scarf and pulls his hands out of his pocket to hand me a letter. I take the letter and read it's contents. It was an invitation to Hope's Peak.

 _Dear Mr. Yuuki Murata,_

 _We at Hope's Peak Academy welcome you to attend our prestigious school this coming fall. The school board has searched all over Japan and have determined that you are an outstanding student with a bit of special talent. We would like to recognize your talent by awarding you with the title SHSL Computer Forensic Scientist and an invitation to out campus. We hope to see you at your freshman orientation this fall. We hope you can inspire other students and always strive for the best._

 _-Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy_

* * *

Yuuki Murata

SHSL Computer Forensic Scientist

Height: 4'6"

Weight: 86 lbs

* * *

Yuuki Murata, the computer forensic scientist. I've heard of him before. I heard that his skills with technology have helped lots of detectives and investigators find the evidence they needed to solve the cases they were working on. I heard he isn't one to talk but I didn't think it was this bad.

"So you're good with computers and stuff like that?" He looks at me with a blank stare and nods. I really hate having a one sided conversation but it's probably best if I ask simple yes or no questions.

"So is it hard to do what you do? I don't think I'd be up for that. All that technical stuff would be to much for me." Yuuki nods and puts his hands back in his pockets. It doesn't look like I'm getting anywhere with him. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable but it's hard when I myself am feeling uneasy around him. I'm sure he's not a bad person though. One of my most prized features is my ability to see the good in people. It's either that or I'm just stupid and think that everyone is pure.

"So Yuuki, have you met everyone here yet?" He shakes his head and starts to look at the crowd of people. Maybe I can try to get him to talk.

"You should really do that. There are some pretty interesting students here. I've only met two others other than you but they were both pleasures to be around, albeit minus the pranks that Chouko pulled." Yuuki kept looking at the crowd and started to walk towards them. He turns back and gives me a wave before going to another student. Looks like I got him out of his little bubble for now. I'm sure he'll be alright. I should probably get to the rest of the strangers myself. If they are anything like the three I met just now, I'm in for something special.

* * *

 **And there we go! Our first three students are here! What do you guys think of them? I hope I wrote them well enough. Introductions are always hard to write. Pardon if the chapters are a bit short for now. Once the intros are out of the way, the chapters will become longer due to me being able to have more creative freedom. Now for my announcement that I promised at the beginning. I'll be making a tumblr account that will be dedicated to providing maps of the mansion and any areas outside or inside to give you guys a bit of prospective when reading. They won't be in depth or anything. Just simple shapes indicating where things are. Hopefully by the end of today, I'll have the first map up on the account. If you want the link, check my profile. The first map will be the outside of the mansion. Stay tuned until next time! I'm sure you'll love the next three as well! Have a nice day!**


	3. Strangers 2

**Strangers at the Doorstep 2**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Time for three new characters to be introduced. Sorry about the maps that were supposed to be released. I don't know if they can happen. I wanted them to be decent pictures but they just never reached the quality I wanted them to. Maybe I'll try and bring them back later but as of now, they are on hiatus. That being said, I'll have more time to actually write the story. Another thing I forgot to say last chapter is that I'll release a list of all accepted OCs on the last introduction chapter. That's all I have to say about that so story time!**

* * *

After seeing what kind of people are here I start to think more cautiously about who I should talk to. I take a second to sit at the table and examine the group of students that I haven't talked to. The cold stone seats weren't comfortable in any way but as of now, it's all we have. Its weird, it seems we have exactly the right amount of students that could fit at the table. It seems that whoever trapped us here wanted exactly sixteen people. Why would they want to keep students from Hope's Peak? Whoever it is must have had lots of resources and time in order to build these huge walls surrounding us. We also have no idea what the mansion and little shed are for. We need to find a way to open those or we could die out here. It's getting a bit chilly and I can't imagine us lasting out here for long. Maybe someone here can build a fire or something to keep us warm.

I lose myself in my head and fail to notice the student who had just taken a seat across from me. It was a male this time and he seemed to be thinking to himself as well. He had light brown spiky hair that was styled toward the right with several short bangs in front of his face. He had a tanned skin tone and sharp and stern eyes. His left ear also looked to be chipped a bit. What happened to this guy? He had a tattoo on the back of his neck with some sort of emblem and the word delta. He was wearing a long indigo fur rimmed trench coat with the same emblem tattooed on his neck. He also wore a khaki dress shirt with an indigo camouflage style tie and steel colored cargo pants with more pockets than I could ever imagine a human needing. On his feet, he had on black steel plated combat boots and on his right hand, he was wearing a woodland camouflage fingerless leather glove. This guy looked like he could snap me in half and not have a second thought about it. I don't want him to think I was staring so I casually introduced myself.

"H-Hey...nice to meet you. My name Is Naoki Kanai and I'm the SHSL Pacifist." I extend my hand in greeting and silently prepare myself for something to happen. To my surprise, the guy gets up and looks at me in my eye and formally bows.

"Nice to meet you sir. Name is Del-...Ginga Okazaki. Age, 16. Occupation, Student. Military rank, first lieutenant. Title, SHSL War Hero. End of introduction sir."

* * *

 **Ginga Okazaki**

 **SHSL War Hero**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 198 lbs**

* * *

I was shocked at the words he had spoken. I kept my arm up in shock despite him just standing there. I finally got a hold of myself and lowered it down to my side again. War hero? I guess that explains the scars and camouflage clothing. I wonder what kind of events in his life earned him that title. Would it be polite to ask about it? Looking at his injuries, I don't think I'd be willing to discuss it if I was him. I look back and see him looking back at me still standing.

"No need to stand Ginga. I'm not one for formalities." He didn't move. He stood there with his hands to his sides as if he didn't hear me.

"Um...Ginga, you don't have to be formal with me. I'm not your superior or anything. Were just classmates now. You don't need to call me sir." With that, He finally loosened up and sighed.

"Yes sir, I apologize. I'm not one for introductions sir. It's best if we keep this as brief as possible." I guess he's not comfortable around strangers. It would probably be best to keep this quick.

"So um...If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your title?" I wasn't sure if this was a smart question to ask or if he might go all crazy on me for asking. Either way, I was very interested in his past life.

"That would be a story for another time. I think it's best if we first investigate the situation at hand." He's right. It was probably not the best time to pry into someone's past. Right now, were trapped in this area and we need to find a way out or were in trouble. I get up from the table and straighten out my clothing.

"Do you know what's going on? Why we seemed to be trapped here?" Ginga starts to look around towards The group and slightly shakes his head.

"Negative sir. The last memory I have is entering the school. Next thing I knew I was here at the foot of the mansion."

"Then it seems were all in the same boat. Maybe we can find a way into the mansion. That way we'd at least have some sort of shelter." Ginga stood there watching the surroundings and movements of others. He really wasn't one for chat that's for sure.

"Finding a way into that mansion would definitely help our situation. Maybe we can breach the door if we can't find a more plausible way to open it."

"Maybe its best if it didn't come to that. We don't know who owns the property." He turns back to me for a second.

"With respect sir, We couldn't live out here for long. Our resources would diminish quickly with sixteen of us." Do we have any resources? There doesn't seem to be anything edible around here. He might be right. We might have to break out way into the mansion. The owner wouldn't mind right? I'm sure if there was an owner, he would have made himself known by now. This mansion is probably abandoned right now.

"If you would excuse me Naoki, I need to check something." Ginga turns around, bows, and makes his way toward the mansion. I guess he wanted to check the windows or something. I should go and meet someone else now. I've only met four people and I'm already pretty exhausted. Regardless, I stand and make my way towards the crowd. I spot a girl standing by herself. She had white hair that looked a little off. Her hair was in loose curls that went down to her mid back. She was adorned in an open dark purple zip up sweatshirt with a black loose fitting tank top with a sugar skull underneath. She also was wearing a dark gray pleated skirt and black thigh high socks with black sneakers. I approach her and tap her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you need?"

"I'm just going around and introducing myself to everyone. I'm Naoki Kanai, the SHSL Pacifist. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Well Naoki, If you really want to know, I'm Misaki Fukumori. I'm the SHSL Desairologist. I make corpses look good for funerals. Probably didn't expect to hear that did you?" She's right about that. Why would someone our age need to be good at something like that? I wouldn't be able to do it that's for sure. I would be fat to creeped out to be near dead bodies like that.

* * *

 **Misaki Fukumori**

 **SHSL Desairologist**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Weight: 110 lbs**

* * *

"So you're around corpses a lot?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" She crosses her arms and turns her head.

"No there isn't anything wrong about that. It's just that it's not a very common talent for people of our age to have."

"Are you implying that what I do is weird. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be doing it." It looks like she's getting a bit hostile. Looks like I'll have to tread carefully with her. It's probably not her fault. I might be a bit angry as well considering the situation. I'm sure everyone here might be a bit out of character. Even I seem to be asking stupid questions.

"Is that all you wanted?" Crap! I got lost in my head again.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you knew what was going on." She sighs and brushes her hair from the front of her face.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here. All I remember was being in the entrance hall of the school and next thing I know I was here at this stupid place." I guess she is the same as everyone. That being said, how did they make us all pass out? Did they have some sort of gas? I didn't smell anything off when I entered. I guess that's one more mystery to solve.

"That seems to be how we all got here. Why would someone bring us here though?"

"I don't know. They have way to much time on thier hands that's for sure." I'd have to agree with her there. This sure isn't a harmless prank. Right now we have to act as a group if we want to figure out what's going on.

"Misaki, sorry to cut out meeting short but I think I'm going to go meet the rest of the group. I hope we can catch up later." She looks at me a small frown. She looked almost sad. Did I say something? Once she noticed me staring, she looked away and blushed a little.

"Oh um... ahem, I guess I'll see you later too." She makes her way towards the table as I look for someone else to greet. It didn't take long for me to find another guy standing under the sakura tree. He was staring at the crowd with a stern look on his face. He didn't look very friendly but I can't judge a book by its cover. The closer I got to him, the more I realised how tall he was. He was a bit taller than Ginga and towers over Misaki. He also didn't look very thick. He was as thin as a stick. I approach him and see his face of disgust even closer.

"Hello, my name is Naoki Kanai and I'm the SHSL Pacifist. I'm just going around meeting everyone right now so I thought I'd drop by and say hi." He jumps at my sudden introduction and fixes his blue baseball cap covering his sandy blonde hair. He was wearing a neon orange shirt with jeans and orange sneakers. He also had on a blue vest and a collar with the logo of what looks like a company.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Nice to meet you Naoki. My name is Koman Rikko, the SHSL Spokesman."

* * *

 **Koman Rikko**

 **SHSL Spokesman**

 **Height: 6'9"**

 **Weight: 160 lbs**

* * *

So he's a spokesman. I didn't really get that from his appearance but I guess everyone is entitled to wear whatever they want. He lifts his hand to shake to which I comply.

"So you advertise companies and such?"

"Yep. It's in the family actually. My parents signed me up to be a spokesman and I guess I turned out to be pretty good at it." Convincing someone to buy something doesn't seem like the kind of thing I'd be good at. I'm no speaker, that's for sure. I'd much rather be a listener. It's not that I'm bad at it but it's definitely not something I'd be lining up to do.

"So what kind of products do you advertise?"

"Eh, a bit of everything. My dad is part of a food company so most of the time, I'm advertising for him. It's a good job. Pays pretty well too if I do say so myself." I wonder how much things like that actually pay? I don't think I can get hired anywhere as a pacifist so I'm out of luck there. That's why I'm at Hope's Peak. I need to be successful to help my family. I know They need me and graduating from Hope's Peak can guarantee me a job in almost any field I can dream of. That's the power of this school.

"I can't imagine myself promoting anything. I don't think I'd be good at it." He looks at me and chuckles a bit.

"That's what I thought at first too. I thought I'd be horrible. My parents signed me up as a kid so I didn't think I'd sell shit. I though to myself "Who would want to listen to a kid?" Now though, I'm sure I could convince anyone to buy anything." He gives off a smile that shows his sharpened canine teeth. I'm not sure if I'm getting the full story here but it'd be best not to pry to much into it. Koman reaches into his pockets and tosses me a small bottle.

"That's a little sample. I'm helping this rookie sell his new cologne. Little gift from me to you." I take the bottle and spray into the air and smell. The scent was almost like a citrus scent combined with candy. The smell was really powerful and almost made me cough. I pocket the bottle and blow away the remaining scent.

"Doesn't seem like my type of scent. It's really powerful don't you think?"

"That's the beauty of it. You're only supposed to use a small amount and the smell will last for a long time. The amount you used was probably a three days dosage." Was he serious? I couldn't tell with his blank eyes and eerie smile.

"That might have been a good thing to tell me before handing me the bottle."

"Haha, yeah you're probably right. The smell is damn good though. I would recommend it if you are interested. I'll give you a good price too." Something tells me he won't be convincing me about this any time soon.

"I think I'll pass on that. Thanks though." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I guess he isn't used to hearing no when he speaks about a product. I don't want to be rude so I guess I'll cave in to pressure just this once.

"Maybe I'll change my mind soon though. I'll keep the bottle and maybe I'll get back to you on that offer." He smiles and pats me on the back.

"That's more like it Noki."

"Uh…it's Naoki."

"Right. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go take a walk really quick. I need to have some time for myself. Maybe I'll catch you around." He adjusts his hat and walks away. He seems like an interesting fellow. I turn towards the other students. I've met six of them so far. No need to stop now. I make my way towards another student and prepare myself for another interesting character.

* * *

 **Well that's it guys! Three more down. Who's your favorite of the new bunch? Next chapter will be three more. I love your characters! I'm glad I get to write them. Hopefully I'm writing them well enough for you to be happy. Again, I'm really sorry about the maps. I'll catch you all next time.**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
